


Interviews

by a2h1ey



Series: Tony Fics Based On Tumblr [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, M/M, Protective Tony, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Based off of this Incorrect Quote on Tumblr:([Interviewer [to Bucky]: So, how does it feel having a boyfriend who’s so out of your league?Bucky: Well-Tony, grabbing the mic: It feels amazing. fantastic. Still don't know how I did it.])





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothic_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/gifts).



> So, still don't know how to do links with html formatting, but the original Quote can be found here: http://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com And you should definitely check out their Tumblr and Ao3. Just saying. :3 
> 
> (And sorry Gothic_Lolita for how random this is! Just... the Prompt/Quote was so perfect I just couldn't help myself... ///)
> 
>  
> 
> I also posted this story also on my Tumblr (@saraceaser) if you want to read it there, *shrugs but be aware it's the unedited (and a bit less schmoopy) version.

“-And that’s why we make sure that we always keep extra boxes of poptarts in stock; the living room gets destroyed by the Villains of the Week often enough without Point Break, Legalos and Snowflake getting into a fight over the last box,” Tony quipped with his usual casualness and charm. 

Bucky grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend. “To be fair, what Winter does is beyond my control,” he pointed out. Tony just grinned, giving him a wink; oh, he definitely knew that well. 

The interviewer - his name was Jack? John? Something with a J? Tony didn’t really pay attention at the beginning; though with Bucky dressed like _that_ , paying attention at all was a miracle of itself - laughed, before turning to Bucky. “Now moving onto your relationship; you’ve been together for a while now, and only recently came out, correct?”

As Bucky nodded in agreement, Tony immediately straightened at the glint in whatever-his-name-is eyes; that was never a good sign…

“So… Mr. Barnes, how does it feel having a boyfriend who’s so out of your league?” And there it was. _Nope_ , not happening, nada.

“Well-”

“It feels amazing. Fantastic! Still don’t know how I did it.” Tony didn’t have to fake his earnestness; it was only the truth, after all. (God(s) knew that Tony didn’t deserve having such wonderful boyfriends, and he could never be thankful enough that they chose him.) 

“Buckybear and Snowflake could easily have anyone, being as gorgeous and amazing as they are, but I’m selfish as everyone already knows, and having them all to myself is something I wake up thanking whatever higher powers that still like me everyday.” Okay, maybe that was a bit too honest, but Tony would rather that, because _NO ONE_ was allowed to fake out one of his boyfriends. Not on his watch.

He gave the sputtering interviewer a wide grin, satisfied, and completely avoided the stare he could feel Bucky giving him; that was alright. If Tony had to be a bit vulnerable to admit how wonderful his boyfriends were, he would be more than happy to do it.

0o0o0o0o0

The entire drive back to the Tower was silent, and Tony couldn’t help but squirm under the slightly tense atmosphere. Did he regret it? No, but he really wished Bucky (or Winter) would say _something._

Tony held back as long as possible, but when they reached the Penthouse floor, he couldn’t hold it anymore. “Okay, I mean, I know I spoke up for you and all, which was rude, I’m not afraid to admit it, but I couldn’t sit there and allow him to say anything against how amazing you and Winter are; I mean, I know I’m not the _best_ boyfriend, and I try but obviously you could do so much better, so-” 

It’s a proven fact that both Bucky and Winter have found that kissing Tony was an excellent way to get him to stop talking. Didn’t stop him from making needy noises though. (He knew how much they liked it, though, so it should be fine? He thinks? Thoughts are hard when he’s getting his soul sucked out via mouth to mouth.)

“You are the most,” Bucky said between sweet, melting kisses, “precious, infuriatingly adorable thing I’ve ever come across, doll.”

“I take it that’s a good thing?” Tony panted when he could finally get enough oxygen for his brain to function, leaning against his - unfairingly and simultaneously righteously - handsome and gorgeous boyfriend.

It was also unfair how much a smile could make Tony’s heart just utterly melt. And it was unfair how much he loved this man; how much he loved _all_ of him, and how easily they could ruin him. (Tony found the trade-off that he could have this for as long as possible before being completely destroyed in the long run totally worth it. It should concern him more than it does.)

“Doll, me and Winter? We would give the world to be able to hold you just one more night; we would do everything in our power if we could be with you, for however long is possible. If anyone is lucky to be with whom, it’s us who are thankful for everyday we get to see your smile, feel your hugs, taste your kisses, and hold you in our arms.”

Tony forever denies it that his eyes teared up. Someone obviously left a cut onion laying around, and it was just starting to get to him. _Obviously_. 

“...You’re such a sap. Both of you are.”

Tony could live with these kisses for the rest of his life.

“We love you too, babe.”

He feels like he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Honestly, I wasn't planning on posting anything for WinterIron yet (slowly working through different fics for Pride Month), but for some reason this Prompt/Quote SPOKE to me. 
> 
> I have no impulse control. I think that's okay. Maybe. Probably. I can hope and dream.
> 
> (IDK I love Tony and I love Bucky and The Soldier and I love WinterIron and forever In Denial with MCU Canon, so... yup. Here we are.)
> 
> Anyways, let me know if you have any questions or want to tell me something? *Shrugs 
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
